kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Creation King
The is the leader of Gorgom, and was unseen for much of the series. Supposedly it is the most powerful being that had been living for the past 50,000 years. The true face of the Creation King was a giant floating heart was first seen in episode 50. It communicated with the Priests and the two Century Kings via telepathy. It also had monstrous strength that could destroy the entire universe. With his original body destroyed, his heart is the only surviving organ. Every 50,000 years, the existing Creation King dies. When this time draws near, two Century Kings are chosen, eventually to fight each other, the winner claiming both King Stones (and the loser's life, if not in the battle then in the extraction of the King Stone.) and becoming the new Creation King while surpassing the previous Creation King in power to rule Gorgom for the next 50,000 years. It is for this that Kohtaro Minami and Nobuhiko Akizuki were chosen. Space 11: Kamen Rider Galaxy Great Decisive Battle S.I.C. Hero Saga In the S.I.C. Hero Saga story, Kamen Rider Black RX: After 0, the fight between Black Sun and Shadow Moon was to determine which body would be most suitable for Gorgom’s ruler, the Creation King to use. He ended up in Shadow Moon’s body. It has Shadow Moon evolving itself into White RX. He hunts Kohtaro as they battle and wins with him taking the King Stone from Kohtaro and becomes as the whole place starts to grow into a throne. Kohtaro rips off the Creation King's chestplate and revealed that it was not his brother but rather the Creation King who had used Nobuhiko's body. Knowing what to do, Kohtaro turns into Black RX even without the King Stone and defeats Shadow Moon. Kohtaro then wakes up, apparently that was all a dream. Or was it? Decade Nobuhiko Tsukikage, the A.R. World Shadow Moon, took the title of Creation King after overthrowing Tsukasa Kadoya, and taking control of Dai-Shocker. Forms - Shadow Moon= As stated in the Kamen Rider Black RX: After 0, the fight between Black Sun and Shadow Moon was to determine which body would be most suitable for Gorgom’s ruler, the Creation King to use. He ended up in Nobuhiko’s dead body and evolved Shadow Moon into White RX. However, in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis, he was still in his normal Shadow Moon form, while he also gained the power of Red Shadow Moon, better known as Creation King Form. . (2018). Heisei ＆ Showa: Kamen Rider Profile Complete Works. ISBN 978-988-78421-3-2. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 1.5 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Hearing': 500 m. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. Century King Shadow Moon is Nobuhiko's alter-ego after being brainwashed by Gorgom. Shadow Moon has roughly the same amount of power and strength as Kamen Rider Black. His primary techniques are the Shadow Punch and the Shadow Kick. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Black RX Edition: After 0. - White RX= White RX Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. , also known as , is the upgrade form of Shadow Moon. It is essentially Shadow Moon's RX version of Black's, with a silver colored appearance of BLACK RX, but is powered by moonlight instead of sunlight. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Black RX Edition: After 0. - Creation King= Creation King Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.4 cm. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Maximum Jump Height': 100 m. , also known as , is the final form of Shadow Moon. It is a form Shadow Moon took by absorbing both the Sun and Moon King Stones. This form resembles a crimson colored Shadow Moon. The Creation King is essentially the true purpose of those who possess the King Stones, so that the victor may claim the other to become the Creation King and rule Gorgom for another 50,000 years. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Black RX Edition: After 0. }} }} Notes *The Creation King is similar to the Great Leader and his various forms in that he is presented as the ultimate evil of the show he appears in, and is only introduced towards the end of the series. However, unlike Emperor Crisis of Kamen Rider Black RX, there is nothing to suggest that the Creation King is yet another form of the Great Leader as the Creation King was voiced by a different voice actor while Crisis was voiced by the Great Leader's voice actor Goro Naya. * It is unknown if this Creation King was the previous Black Sun or Shadow Moon or if he was brainwashed himself. Appearances * Kamen Rider Black **Episode 50: The Creation King's True Identity? **Episode 51/Finale: Gorgom's Last Day See also Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Leader Category:Last Monster Category:Organ Monsters Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Debatable Riders